Emotionless Guy
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


__

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

Just a quick idea I had. Because the first time I ever _really _felt feeling was when the first time I ever held my little niece Rowin. And now I'd do anything to protect her 'cause I love her.

XxXxX

Jumping into the high tower window his eyes scanned the small room. Yeah, he'd find her. Even if it killed him. He still remembered how simple that day had been.

_The sun was shining that day. He'd never held a baby before, but it was a friend of Captain Yamato who had recently had a baby. A newborn only a few months old.  
The woman handed him the baby even though he insisted not to, because he'd never held one. He was afraid if he held her the wrong way she would break._

Sakura had been there to see the baby too. she smiled as she came close besides him to see the small baby he held close to his chest, in fear of something happening to her. He certainly wouldn't drop her, but… for some reason he was afraid he might by accident.

He hadn't really noticed until just now that Sakura had come so close to him her shoulder touched his and he turned his face to hide the blush. She didn't notice. Did she?  
She simple glanced at him once and gave him that sincere smile, which he returned, then returned his glance to the giggling baby.

Well… that had been normal. Okay, maybe not normal, but it was a good day. Until Naruto and Sakura had gone out on a mission. He saw Naruto being carried in by Yamato, bloodied and beaten. Both of them and Sakura… missing.

It had taken him two weeks to track down the sorry bastard who kidnapped her. They were holding her in exchange for Naruto, but that wouldn't happen.

He promised a weakened Naruto that he would save her. He made a secret promise to himself that he would save her.

He smiled to himself as the thunder clashed loudly and the lighting lit up the sky. It was the perfect cover of darkness. He was drenched in rain from the storm and had almost slipped do to wet hands. If he'd fallen from the ledge of that window he'd of landed on the jagged rocks below.

He pressed his back to the wall besides the door as he heard voices from the stairwell below.

"Yes." The man replied to an answer he hadn't heard. "Send a letter to the village that they have three days to send Naruto…. Or we will be forced to kill out hostage."

"Very well master." Another voice said as they got farther and father down the hall below.

Sai smirked as he opened the door fully and snuck down the stairs and began searching the rooms. Room after room he searched, but always come up empty handed.  
One more door and something smacked him in the face. He fell back and winced, then glanced up.

"Sai?" The voice gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to rescue you." His reply was muffled by the hand holding his nose. She had hit him with a board. Not that she needed a board to break his nose.  
She backed up and slid down the wall, tired out and he jumped to his feet, kneeling in front of her, inspecting the injuries. A bruised and cut chin and a wounded arm, but nothing more.  
"You are injured."

"I know that," She replied sarcastically. He went to work untying her hands and then helped her to her feet. "Is everyone alright?"

"They're fine," He answered, going to the door and listening carefully. He waved for her to follow, but when she didn't he turned back to look at her quickly.

"I'm… uh… I'm…"

"You're what?" He asked confused.

"I hurt my leg. Do you think you could help me?" She asked embarrassed. He nodded then pulled her up over his shoulder.  
The place was quiet then and she felt a bit awkward having to be carried out. He made his way up the stairs to the window he had come in, but as he got closer, the door slammed shut behind them and he gasped.

"Did you really think we were so stupid?" The man in the robe asked.  
Sai's eyes widened and he carefully set Sakura down and drew his weapon.  
"Guards!"

Several guards ran in and he fought them, and took three down, before backing up and wiping the blood from his mouth, before ducking and grabbing her by the arm and jumping from the window, only to get to the room below.

"We will have to find another way out," He commented.

"Yeah." She stood on her own then, a little limply. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes. There is another way, but they may know about it by now."

"That was close. At least we're both alright," She said.

"Actually," He smiled, removing his hand from his stomach. "I seem to be bleeding quite a lot."

She couldn't believe he'd been caught. She moved close besides him and saw the small arrow sticking out. He simple smiled, trying to lighten the mood and her worry.

"I-I… can't help you…" She said shakily. He only smiled. "They're blocking my-"

"I know. It's alright. We have to go now." He took her by the hand and jumped down, heading to the door. They got into a small room with a window and blocked off the door. Sai slid back against the wall, panting.

"Sai…"

"You should go," He told her softly and smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you."

"Of course you can."

"No. I can't. I refuse to go without you."

"Stupid…. Stubborn…" He coughed up some blood. "Go."

"No. come with me."

Forcing himself to stand no matter how bad the pain he got up and they escaped silently.

XxXxX

She visited Sai in the hospital and he was still asleep and had been for about three days. Yamato told her that Sai went missing for a long period of time and this was the first time they saw him.

Regardless of what the team said she stayed with him. She sat in the chair besides the bed and held his hand. He woke up finally.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?"

"Sai! You're awake!"

"What happened?" He asked, and winced as she jumped up from her chair and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"That… doesn't answer my question." He winced again.

"We escaped. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes… that. I do."

"Naruto told me the promise you made him. Thanks."

"He is my friend and so are you. I wanted to help," He said and smiled. "I like you. More the I like Naruto, but that is rude isn't it?"

"What do you mean you like me?" She asked and he simply blushed. She kissed his cheek and he blushed even more. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." He smiled sincerely, but it disappeared when the door opened. It was Naruto, still injured himself.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said, sitting limply in the chair on the opposite side. "It's good to see you made it out alive, Sai, but you should have waited for me."

"But-" Before Sai could finish, she pressed a hand over his mouth.

"Let's not start this again. Please?" She asked then and Naruto shut up. Sai only looked confused.

"Well… I say when all of us get healed up all the way; we go out and get some food. Deal?" Naruto asked.

"Deal." Sakura agreed. There was silence from the third member of the team.

"I said all of us, Sai."

"Uh…. Me?" Sai asked confused.

"You're a part of this team. Even though you're a real pain sometimes… you're still our friend." Naruto told him.

"Friend…" He repeated the word with wonder. He had sat up in bed and Sakura put her arm around his shoulders, he blushed again and Naruto snickered at him.  
He was their friend. All this for an act of heroism. He could get use to this he thought as he smiled.

XxXxX

THE END

Thanks for reading, leave a review, please.


End file.
